When Worlds Collide
by Eislv
Summary: When a Phoenix loses his Homeland and his family to the Dark Abyssal forces...would he join with our Fleetgirls to avenge his race? First time writing a fanfiction, please consider.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys(and gals) out there, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I do not own Kantai Collections, only my OCs.**

* * *

I failed.

The last thing that I remembered before I crashed down to the earth wings too tired to lift myself anymore, thinking to myself that whatever happens to me next will be my fate as dark shadowy figures closed in on me and I braced myself for my final moments living.

My beautiful homeland of Ur had been invaded and also betrayed from the inside out. As I closed my eyes, I recounted everything that happened during the past few days...first starting with the mysterious black circular stone that fell from the middle of the sky one day, landing in the fields outside of the town

"Mom, Dad look at what I found!" I could clearly hear a neighbor's kid exclaim in finding the dark spherical object like it just happened, I could even recount what happened afterwards with the parents of the kid praising him about his discovery but that's what evertything started to go downhill, starting with the disappearance of the kid a few days afterwards. "It will be no big deal, son" I remembered my father saying, "Here and there, something like this happens. We'll find him soon enough." and just the next day, my dad, the men that went with him and also the kid's parents disappeared also without a trace.

At that point, I was starting to get uneasy and so were all of the neighboring families that lived next door to me, we're a close knit community so if one person goes missing, we'll all pitch in but this time it was different. This time it wasn't just a little boy or a little girl who got lost in the woods or something but dozens of people all in the span of a just a few days later.

Eoa The Brave consulted the Elder later on that day was the next victim and all of us were shocked, as he was one of the town's champions who fought in dozens of wars against warring tribes and lived to tell the tale. As a result, the Elder called on everyone that night for an emergency meeting, and as everyone gathered around the fireplace inside the Elder's home that night, the air was tense.

"What do we do?" I remembered one man asking, "What about my wife, my kids and my parents? I cannot even get a moment's rest without feeling that one of them would disappear like everyone else!" he said his face, tone and his actions obviously angry and personally I can agree with him to a degree.

It felt uneasy for everyone and anyone to sleep at night, and the words that the Elder spoke that night didn't really help either. "This incident shall be investigated, for surely there must be a cause to all of this madness. It must be something that we cannot know of yet." but what he said didn't address any of our problems and instead made everyone even more on edge.

"Elder, I can't even make money nowadays!" exclaimed Momma Gi, "Nobody wants to be near here, its like this place just died!"

We all call her Momma Gi but nobody knows her real name or of her background, according to the old people in this community it was years ago when she arrived and the Elder took her in.

Ever since then, the population of the community grew to be a small town then to a larger one, and we all owe it to Momma Gi. Simply put, she is a magnet when it comes to people.

So when she decided to speak up, we knew that something was wrong. However the Elder ignored her questions that night...and thats when things **_really_** started to go downhill.

The very next morning we found Momma Gi in her bed with a dark purple foam coming out of her mouth, ears and nose while her eyes were staring up at the ceiling.

Then there were plans for people to move out of here, and that same night, we found the Elder also in the same way. Eyes dilated, staring up in fear but purple foam coming out of the mouth, ears and nose.

That's where the sanity ended as people all over the town started reporting dark shadowy figures dressed in all black and how more and more people disappear every single day.

Until one day even my mom and my younger siblings disappeared, and seeing that the townspeople were correct about the figures in the shadows, I ran for my life. At first running and then flying but no matter how much I tried to get away... I never got that far away.

And that's where I am now, about 10 days later and going to die. I could sense at least a dozen of the figures as they walked out of the shadows and walk over towards me.

"No matter how much you try to run, you will never get away from me." It said in a monotonous voice. "My orders are to kill you, no exceptions."

I braced myself for my doom, I was actually going to die here all alone, the other shadowy figures circling me in an decagonal shape while the one that was closest to me drew its sword which it placed on my neck.

"Getting rid of you will fully eliminate the Vermillion clan." It said, still monotonous as usual, "You should be grateful that your death is likely going to be the last."

I wanted to scream, shout and much more but all that I could muster was a sharp raspy breath. "Dammit, its no use..." I thought to myself as the figure raised the sword high into tge air, the moonlight making the sword glint.

"...Then if I die, I'm going to take all of you with me!" I said in my thoughts as I gathered huge amounts of energy in one place, the shadowy figures weren't noticing so with the last of my strength.

I raspily muttered, " Burn to nothing, Flammenzündung." as a huge ball of bright yellow flames ignite in a circle around myself and rapidly gets larger, within seconds consumed both myself and all of the shadowy figures that surrounded me.

Hearing the sounds of the creatures screaming out in pain, I took one last deep breath, and since I could barely see... I used my Aura to "look" around to find that all of them had their life force extinguished except for one.

"Haha, that's what you get for messing with the Vermillion clan." I thought in my head, but in reality I can already tell that the last of them will probably finish the job that the first failed to accomplish.

"Avenging their deaths while killing you, it will be my greatest Honor" it said in the same monotonous voice as the first, but with a lower pitch.

Instead of bringing down the dagger, he raised his right hand as a dark ball of energy formed that had a purple glow to it.

"I'll have to be careful with you birdy, who knows if I am your next victim." The voice now clearly evidently male, stated. However before he had a chance, a matching purple portal forms above him.

"The higher up want you more, I'm taking it that you must be a very important thing for them to have in their possession." He stated as he grabs the back of my shirt as we felt lighter by the second, slowly lifting into the air.

* * *

 **That's all for the prologue, I'll see how it goes. Sort of simply dove into this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, Eislv again for another round of I don't know what I am doing *coughs* I meant another chapter of** **When Worlds Collide.** **Last episode, our OC nearly died from being attacked by creepy shadowy figures and has been taken from his Homeland, what will happen and what will he do to get of this situation?**

 **Going to state right now that this is all happening about a month of two after the official anime had ended. Since most of terms that my OC uses is in German, this will mostly take place in _Germany._ That being stated, I'd still like to put in a few chapters before I do move the OC to Germany.**

 **One last thing to state(Gosh I rant so much) all of the ships in this fanfiction would all be from the Axis Powers simply due to Germany allied to Japan who is(don't know exactly) is united with Italy for a good part of the war.**

 **As usual, I do not own Kantai Collections or KanColle. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 ** _Fubuki's POV:_**

"Yo, Bucky" was the very first thing that woke me up in the morning as I often overslept, but that wasn't the case today as I specially prepared several alarm clocks that rang when it was time and I snapped awake immediately after the 3rd one rang out an old tune I used to know. "Bucky you seem to be ready earlier than usual this morning, ne!", my friend Kongou said in her normal .

Out of everyone in the Carrier Group Five, she is the only one that I can really get along with. The others...eh...not so much, Kaga and Zuikaku who still up to this day cannot stand each other, Ooicchi being attached to Kitakami which leaves only Kongou for me to talk to.

And even then Kongou still has her three sister ships which are Haruna, Hiei, and Kirishima. Usually by the time I wake up, Kongou will either be out of the dormitory or close to, today being the only difference.

"Yeah...Its unusual for me wake up this morning" I said, still kinda sleepy and walks to the restroom to get changed, brushed my teeth and my hair and took a quick morning shower which I always do before my morning classes.

"You got this Fubuki, this is nothing new." I reassured myself but to be very honest, without excellent grades there was only so much I can do.

"See you later, Bucky I have to get to to class" Kongou said as she walked out of the dorm, sounding like she slammed the door shut and I came out of the restroom.

"Fubuki, ready for action" I said to myself as I marched out the room and sprinted towards my first period of class...which was Trigonometry.

 ** _Fifteen minutes later_**

"I made it..." I sighed and took a few minutes to catch my breath when my idol and role model **_Akagi-senpai_** walked down the hallway, Kaga to the right of her as usual.

She was part of the Carrier Group One, one of the strongest groups there is. She also smiles, talks and eats a lot so most Fleetgirls here will beg to be her escort on a sortie.

I nearly forgot to mention Kaga, who's facial expression makes concrete have more emotion, also formerly one of the First Carrier Group before being moved to a newer group which is my group, Carrier Group Five.

It's often that Kaga and Zuikaka hate each other to the point of where them shooting each other in the face is likely but never actually happens

"Good morning, Akagi senpai" I said as politely as possible, hoping that she'd notice me and to my delight. Akagi senpai not only said hi back but also waved at me and smiled!

Looking to her right, Kaga simply nodded, her facial expression never changing. Which is something that I both expected from her and has already gotten used to, since we have been on the same team for about a year now.

"Get to class before you're late, Fubuki-chan" Akagi-senpai said with the same tone she said hi to me in. "You wouldn't want to be late again and have to serve detention." she said as she and Kaga rounded a corner and seemingly disappeared as I followed them and just... _vanished_.

Shaking my head to get rid of the thought of there being ghosts that looked like Akagi-senpai and Kaga. I walked back to my classroom in awe and also in shock.

Walking into the classroom of about 12 of us, it was a pretty small class compared to others. My best friends are also in this class which makes me glad, primarily Mitsuki and Yuudachi who I used to be a group in when I first arrived here a few years back.

Good morning, Mitsuki" I said as I sat down and prepared for class. "Good morning, Yuudachi" I made sure to not forget but then again how can one forget the only person in this whole school that says "Poi"?

It sounded weird when I first met her but in the matter of just a few days, I got used to it. Soon afterwards, tge teacher cane into the door and we all stood up and said our daily, "Good morning, Sensei" and bowed to which she'll reciprocate the gesture.

We sit back down immediately and then class officially starts...at first I gave it **100%** focus but slowly and surely my activity faded as I started to space out.

"You see, class" Sensei said as she started writing mathematical terminology for the landing of shells and that's when I completely lost focus. "Special class destroyer, Fubuki. Report to the admiral's headquarters immediately." Nagato's voice said sternly over the intercom. Its also what snapped me back to reality and since Sensei didn't notice that I spaced out which I was glad about. She simply told me to "Be back as soon as possible." and I bowed in respect then walked out of the room and down the hall.

 ** _Admiral's Room-Half an hour later.._**

"Have a seat here, Fubuki" Nagato stated in her normal 'Just shut up and listen tone'. Nagato was our secretary ship, everything goes to her from the admiral before it goes to the rest of us. With long black hair, steely eyes and a no-nonsense personality it was kind of obvious why the Admiral picked her to be our secretary.

The Admiral nodded and motioned for me to take a seat in the brown leather chair that faced him. "You see Fubuki, over the next few days we will be having some visitors that'll be coming over to our HeadQuarters and I was hoping that you'll welcome them." the Admiral stated as he folded his arms in a serious tone as usual. "They're going to be staying in HeadQuarters for about 3 days time."

"What?!", I was surprised to what the admiral stated just seconds ago. "Yes, over the next few days we might have visitors from Germany here." he stated, "According to German intelligence, we have 3 Fleetgirls coming over. It's part of an overseas exchange program that we're in."

"Do we need to do anything when they get here?" I asked in a questioning tone, "Maybe like a welcome party of sorts?" to which the admiral simply shook his head. "I doubt that they will accept." he admitted, "The only reason why they are here is to get facts and see how all of you do."

"However I still need someone to show them around, would you be so kind to help our guests familiarize themselves with their setting when they arrive, Fubuki?" the admiral asked and immediately my answer was yes.

"I knew that I can count on you, Fubuki." the admiral said with a slight smile, "Now get back to class before your Sensei says something to me about you being out of class and I'll have to give you detention."

"Yes sir" I stood up out of my seat, gave the admiral a quick salute and smile, immediately left the room. Heading back to my room and suddenly finding an interest in a nearby window which looked out to the sandy beach that out little island had to offer and just beyond that was the sparkling blue water of the Pacific Ocean.

"Wonder what will they be like" I thought to myself as I imagined what they'd look like. "Will they be like Kongou-san and Akagi-senpai?" I daydreamed for a second before out of nowhere a large fireball fell from the skies, seemingly out of nowhere which snapped me out of my daydreaming _again_ which makes it the second time that someone or something has interrupted my daydreams.

 **OC's POV:**

"Welcome to my world, birdy." the man said as we rocketed through the cloud and even though we probably should've burned up into the atomsphere...yet here we are still rocketing through the sky at break-neck speeds. That's when I realized that it must be really awkward seeing us rocket through the sky like we are some sort of Doomsday asteroid that'll destroy this world in a matter of seconds.

"Today is the day where you'll die like the rest of your kind, birdy!" he laughed like a maniac and kept on repeating the word birdy which urks me to no end. But me being nearly completely out of it, could only hear it as a blurred mumble. But even so, I was bidding my time. "At most" I thought, "About all of my wounds have not been using physical energy" I could barely feel my face but I still tried to smirk.

"It'll only take use a few hours to get to the main base" the man said obviously not knowing the fact that my energy was rapidly replenishing itself by the second. For a second I thought that it was raining because I felt a drop of water on the back of my shirt but then realized that it was probably his saliva which disgusted me even more.

"I can't wait until the Battleship Princess awards me for your capture." he is **_still_** talking about how the "Battleship Princess" person will award him for my capture. "Who is this 'Battleship Princess' person?" I thought to myself in my head, "Is this disgusting guy her lover of sorts because I know that if I was in that position, from what I can tell would probably order him to be exiled or simply executed to make things simple."

This man is clearly disturbed or probably insane or even probably both.

"He'll probably will do something that he'll regret doing." I thought to myself, imagining what would happen, "Worst case scenario, I will probably end up as a Phoenix Bone Soup or something along those lines. He better get food poisoning from that or I will actually regret living for once...But wait, I have already regretted living for a long time now." I couldn't think of how to insult him so I just thought of an old saying by Momma Gi.

"I hope he rots, get shot, burns to death, committs suicide, gets cut into pieces, gets his balls cut off, his limbs torn off and everything else that'll probably happen to him or her" she used to say once when I was in her bar and she recently heard of this man who was a serial killer and also a sadistic rapist while at it. "This guy is probably no different." I thought to myself as the man who was holding me just barely continued to rambe on about how famous he was about to get and how much this Battleship Princess person will award him.

"Give me a few more minutes..." I simply hoped as we continued to rocket across the sky, to where this guy states to be his home base, and by simply bidding just another second, I recover a bit more of my energy.

 ** _Bucky's(aka Fubuki's) POV:_**

Forgetting about the fireball that rocketed through the sky, I quickly headed back to class to avoid getting yelled at by my Sensei who thankfully was in the middle of a rant about the class's overall achievements which were few but major. "This is an embarrassment to both you, myself, the Admiral, this base, this school and also the fleet as a whole." she yelled at the top of her lungs as I simply walked to my seat as swiftly and silently as possible.

"That was a really close one, Fubuki chan" my friend Yuudachi said as she turned around to face me, and me taking both a moment to respond and also at the same time a moment to wonder how the teacher can be yelling and not be noticing how I entered the room and how Yuudachi was speaking and clearly ignoring every single word that she was screaming.

"You know..." I took a deep breath, "You should probably face the teacher when she's screaming her lungs out, probably thinking that we're all ignoring her right now" I said, motioning to the teacher who was _still_ yelling at the class. "We have the second lowest grade average in the Group Five category, if you don't get your grades up, you'll be demoted to Group 6 category." she screamed as me, Mitsuki and also Yuudachi herself all wondered at how her voice hasn't cracked from all the yelling yet.

 _"Wait on it..."_ Yuudachi said in a hushed tone, _"Wait on it, Poi..."_ at first I didn't get what she meant by wait on it but the more I listened to Sensei yelling the more bored and the higher the pitch of her voice went. "So if you don't s-" her voice cracked before she finished the word stop, "Yup, that's what what I was waiting on" Mitsuki said with a sigh and for the last ten minutes of class, Sensei wrote what she wanted to say on the blackboard(it was more green) and also wrote down what we needed to do that night for homework.

"Time to fail trigonometry" I said as I sighed in defeat at the 30 problems that we had to do that night for homework. "If you want, we can always study together poi" Yuudachi replied as we walked down the hall and to out next period of class. Sadly in this next class all three of us weren't in the same room so Yuudachi had to go to a different class while me and Mitsuki walked into our next period of class, **_chemistry._**

I personally dreaded chemistry as every single time we would test out something new, I would nearly set the room on fire. Usually it is just a little fire, but there has been once when I set the whole room on fire by accident causing the whole base to evacuate off of the island.

"Special Class Destroyer, Fubuki" Yashima Sensei said in a stern tone as soon as I walk in the door. "You are to remain seated today while we are experimenting in our labs." she stated with the exact same tone as her firsr day here.

The school as a whole is extremely strict when it came to grading, formation and also orderliness. If the slightest problem was discovered, immediately afterwards Nagato's voice would be heard and you'll be reporting to the Admiral's office again.

There have been lots of these Fleetgirls who have been expelled from this base like that. Yashima Sensei handed me my paperwork for the day and I immediately started working on them as everyone around me worked on their labs.

 ** _Two hours later..._**

"Yashima Sensei, I'm finished with all of the paperwork that you have requested for me to finish" I said as I raised my hand, neatly placing all 3 packts of 5 papers each front and back completed and not a single word on an answer missing in a stack on the corner of my desk. I looked at the clock on the far side of the wall as the class approached the last ten minutes and every Fleetgirl started to clean up their station.

"Thank you Fubuki, if you want you may help all of the other classmates put everything away before the bell rings" Yashima Sensei replied but the tone of her voice suggested that she still doesn't really trust me so I simply played it nice and kindly refused as I continued to sit in my seat for the last ten minutes of class.

Humming to myself as I looked around the room for a few minutes to both pass the time and also to say hi to Mitsuki who was cleaning up her lab supplies and waved with a smile to which I reciprocated. Looking around for a few more minutes, I cleaned up everything at my desk and left as soon as the bell rang which wasn't too long after I finished.

"So how was the lab, Mitsuki?" I asked as soon as the two of us left the room and were walking down the hall, I looked around to make sure that Yashima Sensei wasn't nearby or else that would have been an automatic detention for talking about a teacher behind his or her back. "It was fun, we got to dump sodium in water. You should've been there to watch us, Fubuki-chan." she said with a smile to which I sheepishly replied, "I'll rather not, I might bomb the classroom by accident again."

We talked about the experiment that we had done in Yashima Sensei's class all of the way to until we got to the class that Yuudachi had. I'm guessing that we took a little too much time as Yuudachi pointed to the clock.

"You two are late, poi" she said with a sigh, "Classes ended five whole minutes ago, poi" she stated.

We apologised for taking longer than usual but as soon as Mitsuki started to talk about the newest experiment in Yashima Sensei's class...we hooked Yuudachi's interest and she forgot about the problem of us being late almost immediately.

"So do you want to go on a walk or go back to our dorms for a bit more study time, poi?" Yuudachi asked as this was our daily ritual.

We would have classes together, go walk in the park if it was a more relaxing day or if we were a bit more busy that day then we would go back to our dorms to study more, get a bite of food to eat for dinner, before continuing to study a bit before we called it a night.

"Do you think we have finally won over the Abyssal forces, poi?" Yuudachi's question came to question what I had also been thinking for a while now.

Ever since we defeated the Midway Princess a few months back, everyone got some much needed silence and time away from the fighting. "Yeah I wanted to ask the same question, Fubuki-chan. Did we win the war against the Abyssal forces?"

"That's a really good question" I replied, a bit hesitant on my answer as we walked back the park on our way back to our dorms. We haven't been on a sortie for a while now and the peace feels quiet, almost ignoring the fact that we are at war.

"A bit too quiet" I eventually admitted as we walked some more before reaching our dorms. "It's almost like something is going to happen at any moment, we had only defeated the Midway Princess. I'm very sure that there are other Princesses out there that we simply do not know of." I said as I held the door open for the two of them as we arrived back at our dormitory building.

Both Mitsuki and Yuudachi said a word of "Thanks" as we walked up the stairs to the attic of our dorm building. We might not share the same room as we did before since I was changed to be part of the Carrier Group Five, but we still shared the same building which I was glad that the Admiral did.

"Alrighty then, Mitsuki" I turned to face her and then did the same for Yuudachi to which she replied with a questioning "Poi?" and I took a deep breath and sighed. "It's time for Operation Homework Completion to commence" as we all did a small **_very unenthusiastic_** "yay" as we started putting all of our homework, spare paper and pens on the spare table in the attic which also had a few chairs for us to sit on.

* * *

 **That'll be all for Chapter One, happy reading and this is Eislv signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello hello, my friends, Eislv here. Dropping off another bit of my makeshift fanfiction, I have to thank the people who have taken some of their precious time out of their day to read this fanfiction by a guy who can't pass even high school English.**

 **Last chapter, we are introduced to the world of Kantai, our OC being forcefully dragged through the skies by a man that is clearly disturbed and a loyal follower of a person called the "Battleship Princess".** **In another part of the chapter, we are introduced to Fubuki, the somewhat clumsy Fleetgirl who is still a great leader of Carrier Group Five. Mitsuki, her best friend from nearly the first day at the base and Yuudachi who was also one of her closest friends who has a habit of saying "Poi".**

 **As our OC is being dragged to the enemy Abyssal base by this clearly disturbed Abyssal male, what will he do to escape his grasp if he ever does? Read on to figure out. As usual, enjoy.**

 **As usual, I do not own Kantai Collections nor do I own KanColle in any way, the only things I own are my OCs.**

* * *

 ** _OC's POV:_**

"How are we _still_ not there at the whatever base of operations that this man is referring to?" I thought to myself as I have endured for the past few hours about this man talking to himself about how much recongnition and fame that he'll get once he turns me in. It both urks and disgusts me to no end, "If you want to make me into Phoenix Bone Soup, at least make it quick." I thought to myself.

"Don't just continue to rant on and calling me birdy every single time you end a sentence" I just could not wait until all of my energy reserves have refilled so I can finally be free of this torture. "Hey are you hearing me out, birdy?" he angrily shook me and I pretended to still be out cold to which he simply tsk'ed and kept on flying and at this rate, in less than half an hour I will have enough energy for my escape.

"Can't wait until I see at the shock on your face." I tried to keep down my amusement, "Oh wait, I'm probably dealing with a sick old perverted old man anyways." I thought to myself as the energy recovered in the past few hours started to give me some more feeling back in my limbs. "Let's see how you explain to this _Battleship Princess_ figure when you go back to your little base empty handed. I bet she'll be quite pissed off at you going there, killing off lots of my own clan-mates but failing to bring home Phoenix Bone Soup." I barely held down a laugh.

"A little more time..." I muttered to myself as I counted down to the time when the energy lost during the blast would fully recover itself, "Just a _bit more_ time... ** _Until I can get what I want, mark my words._** " And of course the man simply ignored whatever I had said and continued to rant while flying towards his base of operations.

 ** _Fubuki's POV:_**

"All done!" I announced with a deep breath while relaxing, knowing that we had completed some of the toughest problems known to any FleetGirl, given by one of the strictest teachers around in our base in record time, thankfully Yuudachi and Mitsuki were with me on this one but looking out of the window...I realized that the problems _still_ took us two to three hours to finish. By the time that we were done, judging by the time that it appeared outside, it was probably late for dinner.

"Yuudachi, can you go check the time outside before we call it a night?" I asked since my legs were starting "sleeping" for not stretching while I was doing my homework which I now regretted. "Whyyyyyy me, poi?" Yuudachi replied but still got up anyways, which I was thankful for. "I'm sorry but all of this math both drained me mentally and physically, Yuudachi" I tried to reason to the best of my ability, "I'm sure Mitsuki would feel the same thing but pretty please just this time?" I tried to pull off my best sad puppy eyes.

"Just this one time, poi!" she said as she got up and left the room to which Mitsuki who was staring off into space like she was about to fall asleep any moment now. Patting her shoulder several times to get her attention, she turned around at the last time with eyes that seemingly read "I am sleepy" in bold.

"Yeah, let's just end here tonight, Mitsuki." I said with a slightly creeped out tone as Yuudachi walked back into the attic at that same moment. "It's about 22:56, poi" Yuudachi stated, still always ending her sentences in poi.

"Are there any restaurants that are still open that you know of, Yuudachi?" I asked, kind of wishing for some food to eat before I sleep.

"All stores close at 22:30 on this island, poi" came the reply and I immediately felt as if a hammer dropped on me.

"Guess that's no more food for me tonight" I thought to myself, and turned to Yuudachi."Can you help Mitsuki back to her room?" I asked yet another favor from Yuudachi today but I was surprised when she simply replied, "Sure, poi" happily and helped Mitsuki up.

It was a pain to carry her down from the attic but after around ten to fifteen minutes we managed to not make a lot of noise while completely helping Mitsuki down from the attic. Poking her nose to question, it seems like she's complete out of it.

"I suggest that you take her back to her dormitory, Yuudachi" I stated while yawning as soon as we came out of my dorm building. "It's getting late and you know how much the Admiral likes giving out detentions." The truth being said, he probably gave out close to twenty detections on any given day.

"Understood, poi" came the reply and I waved while saying good night and seeing that Yuudachi reciprocated the gesture, I headed vack to my dorm building and walked to my room. I took a deep breath before entering the room, already knowing what will happen once I do.

"Oh yeah, well why does the Carrier Group One's Miss Kaga have trouble defeating tiny Abyssals today?" Zuikaku voice rang as soon as I opened the door. Kaga and her just don't get along for some reason. To this day, the arguing with Zuikaku yelling her head off while Kaga calmly stated her rebuttal was considered "normal".

"It was a mistake that I have made. Do Fleetgirls not make mistakes." came Kaga's cold reply as she sat on her bed, facing away from Zuikaku.

The other three ships that were part of Carrier Group Five weren't present, either probably on another small sortie or simply heading here but haven't arrrived yet.

"Hey guys." I tried my best to start a conversation and ease the tension in the atomsphere but all that I got in return was a grumpy hi by Zuikaku and no answer from Kaga.

"Yup, it doesn't work" I though with a sigh, "I'll be taking a shower and sleeping." I then announced as I got my sleepwear and towel before marching to the bathroom and took a quick shower before immediately going to sleep, effectively shutting down anything else that the two of them wanted to say.

 ** _The next morning-OC'S_** ** _POV_** :

"Wakey wakey, birdy!" the mysterious, presumably fanatical man shouted as he flew up and down repeatedly.

"You're about to reach my headquarters so I gotta show you what it looks like" he stated as I smirked in response, all of the energy that I had lost while I denotated that fireball returning to me.

"Oh yeah?" I thought to myself, "You're about to se a huge favor from me." I thought to myself while I was still smirking. Concentrating on getting the edges of the man's uniform, I slowly set him on fire.

As soon as I had done so, I wiggled out of his grip but pretended that I still was so that he wouldn't figure out and so he wouldn't become overly concerned.

"Now this is what you get for continuing to call me _birdy_." I thought to myself as the fire continued to grow and within a few seconds, it had completely covered him from head to toe and that's when he noticed what was up.

The second he noticed what had happened, it has already too late form and just out of the corner of my eyes I could see a dark purple island and it immediately clicked in my mind.

"Gah, you'll pay for that!" he screamed like an insane man before trying to grab on to my shirt again but since I was no longer in his grip, all that he was clawing at was air.

"Nah, I don't want to become Soup for all of you, besides you were drooling all over the place." I replied with a face full of disgust. "And here I thought that I knew some messed up people, but I think out of all of them... ** _you_** are probably the most messed up."

The more I talked, the more I wanted to annoy him then the second he tries to do something about it I can end him. "We are in the range of my base, if I really wanted to I can go ahead and call reinforcements" he growled.

He wasn't wrong about that, according to my calculations, the base would be less than a dozen miles away, he could honestly get reinforcements any moment now and I'll still be Phoenix Bone Soup tonight. That being _said,_ he is still only one man. Not to be underestimating him but I could already tell that he was clearly insane and had no idea what is even going on.

"This ought to be fun, I get to burn up something" I thought in amusement, "I must give you a treatment that you and your kind deserve for killing off all of my own kind as payback." but first I made some distance between the two of us to ensure that he won't be pulling any tricks and if he does I will have the proper time to react to anything that he might pull off.

"You're not that bad, birdy" he said with another one of his creepy, drooling maniac-like laughs, "I don't have the timeto be dealing with you right now so with the power that I personally possess as a drill sergeant in the Abyssal Fleet...I will destroy you **_quickly_**.." he said as he lowered himself to the ground as dark energy formations started to slowly form around him, resembling the armor of an ironclad ship that I used to see when I was in my homeland but this time with two box shaped, triple turreted things inside the armor itself.

"2cm Flakvierling 38, loading HE shells...maximum elevation...and **FIRE."** he commanded as a spray of bullets headed in my direction and since it was so quick and sudden, I didn't even have enough time to properly react and defend myself before all the bullets hit me but still I still managed to form a small shield of flames that melted most of the bullets upon contact.

However though I had already taken safety measures against the bullet, a stray bullet still managed to pass through a spot where the flames were strong enough and hit me in my left shoulder and forced me to make some more distance between the two of us.

"How did you like that, little birdy?" he boasted as I could tell that he was reloading from the use of the bullets and was preparing to shoot them again when suddenly he turned around as I detected a large Aura reading from the base that was located about a dozen miles northeast of us. For some reason I had a bad feeling that this large Aura reading was this "Battleship Princess" person that he was talking about the whole time we were flying through the air but I knew that even if we were to continue to fight it would eventually end up in his favor.

"Damn, and that bullet actually hurt too." I thought in my head as I grit my teeth, taking a moment to feel the damage dealt from the bullet which moments later I came to the conclusion that the arm and the shoulder was okay but it'll probably take a day or two of painfully accelerated healing to fix up. "No, it felt like hell." came my reply as I felt my messed up shoulder to put pressure on the wound and to stop more blood which now stained that part of my shirt.

"I really wanted to burn you to a crisp, you are simply lucky that you managed to hit first, asshole." I spat with venom making sure to say the word asshole clearly to avoid any errors. "Kehehehe...then young man, you are lucky that the Battleship Princess wants me to be back to the base as soon as possible. When I see you next time I will make sure to make you into Birdy Bone Soup." he said as he disappeared into a dark cloud before vanishing like he was never there.

"Now what...?" I asked myself as the blood from my wound continued to bleed out as I lowered myself to near the water's surface and looked at the crystal clear blue water like a mirror. Staring at the water, I was met with a guy with spiky glowing red hair, a t-shirt and matching pants.

He looked like he had been dumped into a furnace with all of the dirt on his face, and sighing again I realized that the person that's staring up at me through the crystal clear water myself. I haven't slept at all for the past few days from all of the dragging the bird through the air game.

Which led me to think of this whole issue again, wondering how in the world do these "Abyssals" even exist and if they exist like this then how can can go from one world to another. And especially with the fact that nothing was really needed to cross the barrier between the worlds, while being caught up in all of that I also realized how hungry I was and since the Abyssal base was pretty close by I simply flew in the opposite direction to avoid **_actually_** soup tonight.

"Where to go..." I wondered as I spread out my wings for flight, still keeping a hand on my shoulder to protect the wound and give it some pressure so that it would stop bleeding.I could not decide on a place so I simply decided to rest where the nearest island was and flew towards it with the speed of a jet.

 ** _Fubuki POV_** :

Yawning before waking up with a start, and then immediately realized that it wasn't a school day today and almost immediately tried to fall asleep afterwards.

Yesterday night I had one of the weirdest dreams that I can remember of. I was in the middle of sea, exactly where we had defeated the Midway Princess a while ago and pointing to me the she stated, "I will find that **_thing_** and even if I don't kill it someone from my kind will..." she said before finally dying from her wounds and sinking under the waves.

I can swear that she did not say anything fir that sort the day that we killed her, heck even the place looked different, the water wasn't crystal blue where she finally fell which was not the case when we defeated her about 2 months back.

The water that day was dark and murky, the sky was the same way as there was a thunderstorm that as it is, the whole thing happened months ago and I still remember it like yesterday but none of things that happened in the dream happened that day.

"Almost like that day was altered for some reason." I thought out loud before catching the attention of Kongou who had been drinking tea and eating scones for what seemed like hours now.

"Yo Bucky, talking to yourself is not good you know" she cheerfully stated, as she is sitting down while drinking tea that seemed to be of English variety while eating scones which is pretty much a ritual by now. Even though the rest of Carrier Group Five can disagree with me, everyone drinking tea after they get up and having scone for breakfast is something Kongou had strictly enforced every since she got here.

 ** _Now_** if we don't get English Tea and double chocolate scones for breakfast we won't try to even want to eat anything else, it's almost like whatever Kongou did probably etched a permanent command on our minds.

Essentially it's like a "No English Tea? No homemade scones? Then no breakfast" kind of thought pattern thanks to her, though we all like how the scones are different every single day, one day is the Double Dutch Chocolate Chip then next day we get Cinnamon Crunch with Maple Drizzle...it's like no single day is the same with the scones.

"Kongou, where are the others?" I asked, hoping that her answer would be different but the second that Kongou sighed I can already tell what she was about to say. "Bucky, Kaga is sleeping as usual...Zuikaku left as soon as the sun rose and I don't have a clue where the other two are." she stated with a bored expression and shrugged.

"It's the same thing every single day that we don't have school, Bucky." and quite frankly she wasn't wrong **_every single day_** when we didn't have school this was the situation, usually it was only the two of us up at once while Kaga was either sleeping or away and the other 3 we would have no clue.

Since we rarely go on sorties now instead of being tired of going on sorties, we are now _tired_ of just sitting around in the base all day.

"Special Class Destroyer Fubuki, please report to the Admiral's office immediately." Nagato's voice rang over the intercom as soon as I thought of sitting down for breakfast tea and scones and hearing Kongou's sigh like this is an everyday thing now.

"You should hurry before Nagato gets angry, Bucky" Kongou said as she continued to eat scones and drink her English Tea, "She'll probably order us to help out the soup kitchen at 3AM like last time...or get us on some far away scouting sortie or even move us to a different base!" and that point she started hugging herself in fear.

"Then I cannot show my Burning Love to the Admiral" she started to mumble to herself as I walked past her and to the door, stopping before I opened it, "Relax...I don't think the Admiral can just move you to different bases like that..." I reassured her before leaving and walking to the Admiral's office which was down the street, not really far from my dormitory building.

 _Half an hour later-The Admiral's Office:_

"The Admiral has been expecting you, Fubuki." Nagato said in her normal serious voice, "Have a seat inside." and promptly opened the door to the Admiral's room who was at the time busy reading a folder then as soon as I entered, he promptly closed the folder and folded his arms with his elbows on the table."I have been waiting for you, Fubuki." he stated as he took off his cap and sighed.

"According to the German patrols ahead of Kreigmarines, we have discovered that the meteor from a few days ago has disappeared over an island that is located very close to an Abyssal Base." he stated with an extremely serious tone, "And according to them and our scouts, the island has tons of bauxite located on , would you be interested in scouting out the island?"

"Yes, of course. Carrier Group Five at your service, sir." I saluted standing up and he reciprocated the gesture and stood up, took off his hat and stated, "Special Class Destroyer Fubuki, at this time noon tomorrow you shall lead Kongou, Kaga, Zuikaku and yourself to the island as mentioned. Avoid Abyssals at all costs and scout the island for bauxite and the mysterious meteor. The moment that you are finished, you are to return to base, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" I replied as I saluted again but this time bowing in respect and promptly leaving the room, and then shortly afterwards walking out of the Admiral's quarters and back to my own dormitory building. I took a deep breathe before opening the door to Carrier Group Five's room, sidestepping instinctively to Kongou's Burning Love.

I never got how she was that much into the Admiral with her Burning Love but she _always_ never got to the Admiral or she was either too early or too late. For that I really actually do feel bad for her, for all I know the Admiral probably isn't even aware that Kongou has her Burning Love for him. Honestly I'm pretty sure Nagato has noticed since day one but either was too annoyed to really tell the Admiral or just plain didn't feel the need to do such a thing.

Before landing on the ground and noticing that I wasn't the Admiral, she caught her footing before she fell and stood back up. "Hello Hello again. Bucky, how was the talk with the Admiral?" she asked as she pat my shoulder as we walked back in the room. "We probably made a huge scene again" I thought to myself, knowing good and well that the cameras all around the buildings, hallways, and all around the whole island have probably catch every single last problem that we have caused and/or witnessed.

We probably looks like normal Fleetgirls 99 percent of the time and then the last one percent some Shipgirl in some room where all of the cameras are being monitored is probably laughing herself to death about every single last embarrassing thing we did that was ever caught on camera.

"Want to have some more scones, I know you left a bit earlier Bucky." she said as she sat right back down and picked up her tea and started eating again. Looking at the wall clock, it was noon and we were still here eating breakfast. "Some people might even be eating lunch" I thought to myself but I still picked up a scone and asked Kongou what kind of scone was it today.

"Oh cranberry scones with white chocolate chips, I found it in an old cookbook somewhere a little while back and didn't bothering to try to gather the ingredients until today." she stated as soon as she finished a scone and drank some tea immediately afterwards. "Did they call you to the Admiral's office for the issue about the transfer ships that will be spending some time here from Germany or was it about something else?" Kongou asked.

"Well, we are supposed to go on a sortie tomorrow" I stated and remembered what the Admiral said from earlier, "We are supposed to go scout out a nearby island located close to an Abyssal base!" to which Kongou jumped up and down. "So that mean that we are going to go beat up some of those damn Abyssals correct?" she said excitedly before I promptly shut her down stating that we're there to scout the island not to go kill Abyssals, she immediately sulked.

"Admiral's orders to instead of trying to kill the Abyssals, we are simply there to scout out the island's bauxite and also to try to locate the mysterious meteor which I had saw yesterday while looking out the window" I sheepishly stated, "Awww, no fun. I was actually thinking that we go fight some of the Abyssals since it was months ago that we have faced the Midway Princess." came Kongou's not-so-wrong complaint.

I'm very sure that there was more of the Princesses out there so I simply replied, "Probably." In all honesty, if my dream wasn't wrong, there are probably dozens of more Princesses out there, we just started the war and its already silent which probably gives the Admiral and also of anyone else of his ranking that the Abyssals were either retreating or they were simply playing the hiding game by bidding their time and waiting for the correct moment to strike.

"And the second that they do..." I thought to myself, "I don't think they we'll be able to stand up to them if we're simply going to stand by idly by and slacking off. This is war, not some sort of paradise." and since we don't have any more sorties, most of us will first start to get impatient then they'll start to slack off and then afterwards they might even start to desert.

"Bucky." Kongou states as she waves her hand in front of my face, "You've been spacing out a little more than usual." and I snapped back to reality, and she stood up. "Oh, the Admiral wanted the two of us with Kaga and Zuikaku on this sortie." I put the balled fist of one hand in the palm of my other hand in realization and Kongou sighed.

"I really dislike the hate that the two of them hold for each other up to this day." she admitted, "Both are from different backgrounds and I can fully understand how Kaga used to be from the First Carrier Group but the hate that they have towards each other is unaceptable. You should let the Admiral know of this problem, surely he must have a solution to it."

"Truth is...I have reported that problem to him dozens of times already but up to this day he has still not tried to respond to the reports that I have sent to him about Kaga and Zuikaku's behavior." I sighed after I admitted. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure he has tried and gave up on trying to improve their relationship. They're like ice and fire...never working together not matter what we try to do to persuade them to do otherwise."

"But even fire and ice can make steam sometimes, with them there is nothing that they have in common." Kongou corrected while looking at me with a tired expression before we both sighed again. "Anyways do you want to take a little walk around the docks before I start getting leg cramps, Bucky?" Kongou asked as she stood up and stretched.

"Sure!" I replied, but inside I really hoped that it was a simple walk and not a marathon like every other time that we took a walk. Stretching as well I took a deep breath and walked back to my bunk and opened a drawer while getting my afternoon walking clothes which featured a very plain white t-shirt and matching shorts and grey socks paired by a light blue hoodie.

"I'll be right back, gotta go grab some snacks from my sisters Bucky." she said as she walked to the door but before she charged down the hall, she turned back towards me and stated, "Meet me at the docks at 1:45 sharp, don't be late!" she said with a smile and with a woosh she was gone, probably already down the hall.

"Well then..." I simply turned to the restroom to take a quick shower before I wrote a quick note that said,"We'll be walking around the docks, if you need us you'll know where to find us." and then walked out of the dorm room and locked the door behind me.

* * *

 **Thanks again for bearing with me and my makeshift fanfiction. All of these views, reviews, favorites and likes mean a lot to me. *Ahem* Especially since I never got above a C in English ever.**

 **This is Eislv signing off..**


End file.
